Mottled
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, its yours, but if it doesn't come back then you probably shouldn't have let it go in the first place, you moron!


_**POST ATSD. AU OF SORTS. I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

Doofenshmirtz walked down the hallways of the extension to his newly constructed and 'really cool' looking building. He had to give those robots props. They were good at architecture that was for sure. It's been a while since he first took over the Tri State Area and things were great. Why wouldn't they be? He was _supreme overlord, _an almighty dictator! He could do whatever, whoever, whenever, he wanted without any consequences. Who would be able to tell him no? No one! He only had himself to answer to. Yup, things were perfect!

He even defeated his nemesis, and now, he was _general of his army! _Things couldn't have been any better

He was happy, thrilled even. He ruled, no if, ands, or buts about it, nope! He did what he wanted, simple as that! So some people were angry, and others were attacked by his robots…but he made sure that only a slight percentage of them were lethal, and he could live with that. Yes, things were great!

The man made his way down the long hallways and past his office, which also, looked pretty freaking cool! It was exactly his style! Just flawless!

He got to two large, red and black double-doors. This was his bedroom. He grasped the gold handle and pushed it open, stepping inside and closing it behind him with a click. He flipped the light switch and looked over his room, marveling it. It too, was perfect. Mixed colors decorated the large room. Everything was either red, black, gold, purple or pink. (Mostly red and black though). His walls were a red with black borders and his dressers and vanity were the same with black knobs and gold handles. He had a large glass door leading out to a terrace. There was another door leading down a small hallway to his bathroom, which also was decorated by these types of colors and design. His bed was red with black sheets, perhaps the softest in all of Danville. (He made sure of that too). His pillows were red and black, some lined with a gold color. A bedside table that matched the dressers, red with black outline and knobs. His lamp was a neutral purple and the carpet beneath his feet was red as well.

The dictator sighed in happiness. Yup! You just couldn't get much better than- …What was that noise?

He turned to search for it. It sounded like rattling of metal against wood. Alt Doof looked to his bed, raising an eyebrow. He crept up to it, kneeling down and hesitantly lifting up his sheet to peer under the bed frame.

A brown eye, wet from tears, stared back at him. The cyborg whimpered in embarrassment at having his master find him like this. How pathetic was it to find your general crying under your bed? Platyborg didn't know how embarrassing it actually was, but it did not feel good on his end.

"Platyborg?"

The cyborg in question nodded to affirm that it was him, although in actuality that didn't make any sense to do. But the machine just looked up at him, waiting.

The man didn't build a free thinking program into the thing, so he knew that it was hard for the cyborg to already understand things and make connections that on a normal basis would be common sense to put together.

"What're you doing under here?"

Platyborg looked away, clearly ashamed and uncomfortable.

"I'm your master, you can tell me if something's wrong." He told the thing but it just shook his head. So he pulled the cyborg from under the bed and picked him up to sit the animal on the mattress in front of him. He stayed kneeled so that they were eye level. "Were you trying to hide from me?"

The cyborg frantically shook his head no. He'd NEVER do anything to disrespect or cause his master distress.

"Then why were you hiding under my bed?"

Again the machine shook it's head no.

"You weren't hiding?"

Another headshake from the cyborg confirmed this.

"Well, why were you under there?"

Platyborg shrugged.

"You _don't know_?"

The cyborg shook his head, sighing.

"Is something bothering you?"

Platyborg nodded, grateful that his master could understand him the way the man could. It couldn't have been a coincidence, at least he thought it wasn't. He didn't know. He was just happy that he was understood, even without chattering.

"Well what is it?"

The cyborg didn't understand himself what was bothering him, but he knew his master would understand if he pointed. So he did. He pointed out the window and he saw the dictator's features fall. He was confused. Did he make his master unhappy? He chattered apologetically, begging for forgiveness for upsetting his master. Then he was shocked when the man started to laugh.

"I guess I can't keep you from them, can I?" The one eyed man said and the cyborg was still beyond confused. "I kept convincing myself that everything was great, that I was happy and living the life I always wanted once I made my plans to take over. But I knew my life wouldn't be complete without a certain dynamic mammal by my side. So I faked it, faked _you_. I turned you into _this_, just so I could keep you with me. So I wouldn't be lonely. Turns out, you're the lonely one. There isn't enough mind control, or machinery in the world to keep your mind off of them. I know that now…" Doofenshmirtz looked down solemnly. "Get out."

Platyborg still didn't understand.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

The cyborg was scared, backing away from his suddenly enraged master. He didn't get it. The man was happy a second ago and now he was furious.

"YOU WANT TO GO THERE WITH THEM! CAN'T YOU SEE? YOU IDIOT, I'M LETTING YOU GO!" Doofenshmirtz screamed at him and pushed him away. "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!"

The cyborg's eye was full of tears again as it ran out of the room, out of the building and out of his life.

And he only had himself to blame.


End file.
